


Misfire Omakes (AU & Explicit)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Misfire(s) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Broken Sawada Nana, Consensual Somnophilia, Consentacles, Crossdressing Sawada Tsunayoshi, Delayed Start to Canon, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Medical Kink, Multi, Nonbinary Sawada Tsunayoshi, Omake(s), Oral Sex, Shameless Yamamoto Takeshi, Teacher Dino (Reborn), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Reborn's plan was clearly meant to humiliate him.It fails.(Cross-dressing as self-defence. It's not the strangest lesson anyone's learnt from Reborn. Probably. Maybe. Almost Certainly.)1. Oral - Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna2. Desk Sex - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna3. Takeshi, No! (Or, an Overnight Stay) - Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna4. Appropriately Inappropriate - Shamal/Tsuna - POV Tsuna5. Onsen V1 - Dino/Tsuna - POV Dino6. Onsen V2 - Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna7. Anything ... ? - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna8. Tail of Torment - Dino/Tsuna, Takeshi/Tsuna & Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna - NEW!
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Doctor Shamal, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Misfire(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145372
Comments: 37
Kudos: 148





	1. Oral - Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158404) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He thinks he’s made it into the building - past Hibari-senpai’s Disciplinary Committee, who only comment that his hairband is non-uniform, but tolerable - without drawing the Prefect’s attention, but something makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “Sawada Tsuna.”

“Yes, Hibari-senpai?” He turns and looks up at the Prefect and blinks. He bites his lip without any intent, but the older teen’s eyes track to his tortured lip, and he flushes as he reads the body language. (Reborn’s been making him study it, an effort to inform and enhance an extra ‘sense’ Reborn insisted he had. He wasn’t convinced, but it does mean that he sees Hibari-senpai’s adam’s apple twitch, the dilation of his pupils, and the older teen’s hardening cock and puts it together and discovers that Hibari-senpai finds him cross-dressing attractive.)

* * *

Start Omake

* * *

“Your registration will need to be amended.” He squeaks, and the Prefect’s eyes flick to Kusakabe-san. “Tetsuya-kun. Take over. I will be in my office; I am _not_ to be disturbed.” He’s herded into the school, and through a maze of corridors by Hibari-senpai; the walk is silent and his stomach is full of butterflies as they enter the indicated room and Hibari-senpai locks it behind them. “Your records list a tutor, Tsunayoshi.” He twitches. “The pseudonym is one my great-uncle had informed me of.” He squeaks. Of course, Hibari-senpai was yakuza! Kusakabe-san had been the banchō before Hibari-senpai had made him yield. “Was this -” Hibari-senpai’s gesture encompasses his whole form “- his idea?”

“I think he was trying to humiliate me.” Hibari-senpai’s lips twitch. “But Kaa-chan didn’t call me Dame-Tsuna this morning. It’s the first time she hasn’t for ten years, Hibari-senpai. Please don’t make me stop.” The prefect looks almost torn. “You like me dressed like this, Hibari-senpai. I saw the way your pupils dilated -”

Hibari-senpai’s lips thin, and he drops his eyes and makes an unconscious distress sound, expecting a tonfa blow. “Look at me, little animal.” He lifts his head and makes himself meet the older teen’s eyes. “Do you even know what you just implied you were willing to offer me?”

He nods and chews his lip for a moment. “I … I like how being dressed like this feels, Hibari-senpai. I like the way people are reacting to me. I like not being Dame-Tsuna. Seeing you aroused made me feel powerful, and well, Hibari-senpai is my dream seme.” He flushes bright red and braces for a blow. But it doesn’t come; instead, a tonfa lifts his chin gently, forcing him to look at the Prefect again. Hibari-senpai looks _hungry_.

“Kyōya.” He blinks, not quite following what the prefect is leaving unspoken, and Hibari-senpai’s lips quirk. “If you’re going to be my uke, little animal, I’d rather you called me Kyōya in private.”

He squeaks. “Yes, Kyōya-sama.” The prefect shakes his head, clearly amused; the tonfa vanishes, only to be replaced by a fine-boned hand. (Kyōya-sama was surprisingly delicate now he was looking at him.)

“Have you done … anything, little animal?”

He flushes, and Kyōya - he uses the name determinedly, wanting to respect his seme’s request - slants his lips over his, and kisses him. It’s hard and harsh and sends heat scorching down his spine. His cock _strains_ against the panties; he half expects them to tear, and that scares him. He’s not sure he could carry off cross-dressing without them.

“Strip off your clothes, little animal.” He blushes and complies, taking off his blazer and folding it, then unfastening the skirt and placing it top of his blazer, before unbuttoning his shirt, and adding it to the pile. It leaves him standing in front of the prefect in lingerie, high socks and the mary janes. “Turn for me.” He does so, confused, slow turning on the spot. “I will provide you with more clothes, little animal. If Reborn intended this to be humiliation, he will not allow you to keep what you’re wearing once he realises you’re comfortable as Tsunade.”

He squeaks. He doesn’t want to have to give up his newfound freedom! Kyōya taps his nose gently, and he goes cross-eyed for a moment.

“Calm, little animal. If he does take them, send me a message.” Kyōya tucks a piece of paper into his bra, and he squeaks. Again. It makes his seme smile. “Do you have a cell phone, little animal?” He shakes his head, and Kyōya makes a face. “I’ll make sure you have one as soon as possible, little animal; if all else fails I will direct that you are to be brought to me if he tries to force you to resume presenting as Dame-Tsuna.”

He makes an unhappy sound and his seme steps closer, cupping his cock through the thin material of the panties he’s wearing, and he flushes.

“You are very pretty like this, uke-mine.” Kyōya’s expression turns wicked. “But you’d look better in purple than white, I think.” He blinks and his seme chuckles. “In _my_ colours, uke-mine. Possibly with my kamon right _here_.” He moans as his seme uses pressure to emphasise where he means. “I have you all wound up, don’t I, uke-mine?”

He nods and bites his lip.

“I don’t have any of the things that I need to claim you, little animal. That will take time, and privacy and your _enthusiastic_ consent. But I think I can do something about this hard little cock of yours.” Kyōya’s lips quirk. “Consider it motivation, uke-mine.” His eyes widen as Kyoya kneels and eases his panties ‘down’, releasing his cock from whatever it is that’s minimising its presence.

“Kyōya-sama -” his seme answers his unspoken ‘what are you doing’ with a flick of his tongue; it makes contact with the tip of his cock, and he squeaks. (What else he supposed to do? Kyōya-sama just _licked_ his cock! And it felt _good_. Really good!) “- Hiiieee! Kyōya-senpai doesn’t have to do _that_!”

His seme chuckles. “Just enjoy it, uke-mine. Outside of manga, there’s a little more give and take in a sexual relationship. And a little more prep; it will take me hours to ensure your body will give us both pleasure when I penetrate it.” He squeaks again - it’s all he can do - and Kyōya bends his head and sucks him. It’s intense, fire burning up his spine in rhythmic waves with each convulsive bob of his seme’s adam’s apple. He tries to say something when it bursts, but it comes out incoherently, and rather than pulling back, Kyōya swallows, and he spills, right down his seme’s throat.

He wobbles all of a sudden, and his seme catches him, tucking him back into his panties and lowering him down onto the sofa. His shoes are eased off his feet, and blankets pulled over him, and he makes a confused sound.

“Sleep little animal; if my ojisama’s colleague has been tormenting you, you’re almost certainly sleep-deprived.” He yawns, and his seme makes an amused sound. “I have work to do; the only person likely to interrupt is my Kusakabe-kun. You’re _safe_.” He burrows down into the blankets and allows himself to _drift_.

* * *

[Return to Main Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158404/chapters/71584521#return2)


	2. Desk Sex - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

“Unfortunately, yes.” He winces. “I suspect you take after your mother’s side of the family, Tsuna-chan. My experiences with your father are why I can’t quite bring myself to use your surname, and your classmates wouldn’t be familiar with your clan name, ne?”

“I’m not sure I would remember to answer to it, either, sensei. It’s new to me, too.” His teacher makes his own face, and he giggles.

“As to your second, implicit, question, Tsuna-chan, Reborn called in a number of favours; spending a semester teaching English was my solution to his request. It both allows me to explain my presence in Namimori to the residents, and permits me to spend time in your proximity regularly. My wakagashira is running things in Italy in my absence; the wonders of telephony mean I’m always reachable if he needs me.” He smiles a little at what he assumes is a dig at his otousama’s absence from his life.

* * *

Start Omake

* * *

His sensei turns and locks the door, and the hairs raise on the back of his neck. (But he doesn’t want to escape; he’s more curious than anything.) “Dino-sensei …?”

“How has Reborn been treating you, Tsunayoshi?” He makes a face at being called Tsunayoshi; it means his sensei _knows_ more than he really wants him to, including the hated prefix. “You prefer Tsuna-chan, then?” He nods. “Then as far as I’m concerned, you can be Tsuna-chan -” Dino-sensei’s lips twitch, “- my Familia has a presence in Naples; my most trusted underBoss there is a femminiello and a Sky.” The first word his teacher uses is unfamiliar (Reborn’s talked about Skies, but he’s still not clear what that means, other than a class or caste that the Ukiyo forces into leadership positions.)

“Femmininello?”

“… I will have to do some research as to which Japanese term is most appropriate, Tsuna-chan. Neither cross-dressing nor transgenderism are entirely appropriate translations. The _important_ part is that I have no issue with your choices or how you’re currently presenting yourself; your timetable has you being tutored by Reborn during physical education, and you’re clearly not interested in girls in a fashion that would make me worried about you being perverted around your female classmates, sì?”

“Hiiieee!” Dino’s lips quirk again.

“I’ll take that as a no, Dino-sensei, I’m not going to be _that_ sort of pervert.” He nods. “Reborn _did_ want me to cover your sexual education, though, Tsuna-chan. I suspect he assumed I’d arrange for tutors, but I’d rather like to teach you some of it myself, sweetheart.”

He squeaks, and his sensei - no this wasn’t about school, so _senpai_ might be a better way to think of Dino-sensei - chuckles. (Dino was his senpai, wasn’t he? He’d been Reborn’s student, first. And he knew that sometimes sensei asked their older students to teach the younger ones things they could or wouldn’t for some reason.)

“I might ask Gabriella if they would be willing to visit, Tsuna-chan; you may find Italy more comfortable if you understand what I supposed should be considered our third gender looks like, and what behaviours will be expected and excused.” His senpai’s lips twitch. “But that’s for later; Reborn trained my intuition ruthlessly, as I suspect he’s training yours.” He’s not quite sure what Dino-senpai’s getting at. The blond sighs. “Tsuna-chan, your response to me entering the classroom just now was arousal. I could _taste_ it.”

He flushes. His cheeks actually _burn_. But he doesn’t deny the ‘accusation’; his senpai is right. He’d panicked for a moment, and then he realised who it was, he’d pictured being bent over by his senpai and _fucked_.

“Given I had what was, technically, a completely inappropriate response to you, too, I’d like to offer to _introduce_ you to how enjoyable sex can be. But that’s all it is; an offer. If you say no, I’ll make some enquiries, and set something up for when you’re ready to engage with it.” He squirms; the offer is exciting, and he wants to take it. His senpai steps closer, and he freezes, his focus on Dino’s mouth.

He snaps out of it when his senpai kisses him, one finger under his chin, lifting it enough to allow Dino to do so comfortably. He squeaks, his lips parting slightly, and his senpai’s tongue slips in to touch his. His own cock throbs where it’s trapped in the panties he’s wearing, and he responds eagerly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” They’re both slightly breathless, and his lips feel swollen and hot, and he nods. “Do you have an idea about what you might like, Tsuna-chan?”

He bites his lip and nods shyly. “When Dino- _senpai_ came in, I pictured Dino-senpai forcing me to bend over his desk, and then fucking me.” He watches his senpai’s pulse _jump_ in the base of his throat. “I know I like being touched there. It makes it all feel better -”

“You torture me, sweetheart.” His senpai swallows convulsively. “Why don’t you drape yourself over my desk in the position you pictured, and I’ll see whether you like someone else touching you _there_.” He squeaks and makes the decision to comply (he trusts Dino-senpai; he’s not entirely sure _why_ , but it’s bone-deep) crossing to the bare desk and bending over it. His senpai whines a little at the back of his throat, and he blushes. “That’s a _very_ arousing sight, Tsuna-chan. You’ve got a lovely ass, and those panties are the pièce de résistance.”

He squirms and spreads his legs a little further, and his senpai takes the invitation, and he makes a small squeaky sound as Dino caresses his hip gently. The touch is so hot and his skin prickles; his pulse is pounding in his ears, and he _wants_. “ _Please_ , Dino-senpai.”

“You don’t need to beg me, sweetheart. Just give me permission, and I’ll show you just how much fun being fucked can be; sliding my cock into your pussy will be my _privilege_.” He flushes and makes an eager sound; Dino responds by touching him more firmly, and his senpai makes a surprised sound, and he squeaks as the blond’s fingers make contact with his bare flesh. “Did you realise your panties were made like this, pretty-one? That there was a lovely little slit for me to touch you through; I won’t even have to take them off in order to touch you -”

The fingers retreat, and return, covered in something slick, and Dino touches him there, a little more firmly, and he squirms as the sensation tickles and arouses him in equal measure. (He’s not really aware of his cock; he thinks it’s something weird to do with the panties, but he’s not worried about it right now.) One finger sinks into him easily, and he focuses on the feeling; Dino-senpai’s fingers are bigger than his, and he rocks slightly, fucking himself on it, and his senpai responds by sliding a second finger into him alongside the first.

“- mmm, you really do like this, don’t you, sweetheart?” He nods, and Dino strokes his sweet spot gently. “How many fingers do you use when you fuck yourself to sleep, Tsuna-chan? I need to know how much more prep you need -”

“Three, Dino-senpai.” The blond hums, softly, and presses a third into him. The stretch aches, a little bit; it burns, but he takes it, knows it’s the prelude to things feeling really, really good. His senpai’s fingers work him ruthlessly until all he can do is embrace the sensations. He whines when they’re removed, but his senpai shushes him, and he hears a zip being undone, and he catches himself holding his breath. “Dino-senpai?”

“Do you still want my cock in your pretty pussy, Tsuna-chan?” He nods, and there’s blunt pressure against his opening, and he pushes back before his senpai can thrust _in_. It burns but in a good way, and his senpai’s hands clamp around his hips, holding him still. “Don’t _do_ that, sweetheart. You can hurt yourself if your partner has a decent sized cock, or he hasn’t made sure you’re aroused and well-stretched.” He makes an apologetic sound. “I’m flattered by your eagerness, Tsuna-chan, and I’m hanging onto my self-control by my _fingertips_. All I want to do is ruin your little pussy with my cock, and leave you desperate for more; so stay still, and let me keep enough of my self-control to be gentle with you, okay?”

He nods, and Dino settles him back onto the desk properly, pulling out of his body slightly in the process; his body feels hollow and odd, and he moans in relief when his senpai sinks into him fully.

“There we go. You’re made for this, sweetheart. So easy and so willing.” He flushes. “And I mean that in a good way. Not everyone enjoys a cock in their … pussy so much.” Dino-senpai’s left hand gently rubs at his cock through his panties, and he squirms on the cock impaling him; the sensation is weird. “I’m going to try a few thrusts, sweetheart. Sing out if something hurts, okay?” He nods, and Dino’s hand returns to his hip, and then he’s being fucked. His senpai is sliding his cock in and out of his body, and it feels good. (Really, really good.) And it only gets better as his senpai finds the right angle and his cock slides over - across? - his sweet spot. Heat curls in the pit of his stomach, building and building (and his cock isn’t hard; he’s confused) in the same way as it did when he first fingered himself. It’s more intense, more _visceral_. “Going to cum for me, sweetheart?”

He nods, and Dino keeps fucking him and the tension bursts; it sweeps over him in a wave that almost drowns him. He feels a splash of heat deep inside him as his muscles jump and spasm and then he’s empty. (He doesn’t like it.) His senpai’s fingers touch his open pussy gently, oddly hot, and the hollowness fades, his body feeling ‘normal’ again. (Well, other than the echo of being fucked. He didn’t like it; the being closed again. He wanted to enjoy having been fucked, and be ready for another round.)

“Shhh. Turn over for me, sweetheart. I want to see what you think of me licking your little cocklet.” He complies, sliding forward to sit on the edge of the desk (he squirms at the pressure on his abused little pussy), and Dino tugs his panties off, releasing his cock. It’s soft for a moment, and then he’s suddenly hard. “Oh, that’s a very respectable size, Tsuna-chan.” His senpai smiles up at him boyishly. “I should have asked you what you’d like me to call it, I suppose.”

“Cock. I think? I’m learning, Dino-senpai. It doesn’t feel like my cock, though, when I’m wearing the panties -”

“Then we can explore that, sweetheart.” His senpai grins at him again. “But for now, shall we see what you think of fellatio?” He nods and squeaks as his senpai unceremoniously swallows his cock; he flushes as Dino makes a sound of pleasure at the feel of his cock in his mouth, and bobs his head, sucking on him eagerly. He tightens his grip on the edge of the desk (it feels good but not as good as having a cock moving inside his body) and lets himself be swept up in the sensations, in what Dino-senpai wants to do to him. (His senpai clearly liked what he was doing.)

He cums a second time; it almost surprises him. He’d never made himself come twice in quick succession. His senpai rocks back on his heels, with a cat-who’d-gotten the cream look, and he flushes. “Dino-senpai really liked doing that?”

“I like the power, sweetheart, and the feel of a cock on my tongue and in my throat. Done voluntarily, it’s a thoroughly enjoyable act.” Dino smiles at him. “Let’s get you back into these pretty panties and safely home, Tsuna-chan. I wouldn’t want you to be bitten to death by Kyō-kun, until I’m sure which way his biting might go.”

“Hiiieee! Dino-senpai calls Hibari-senpai Kyō-kun?!” He steps back into the panties, and Dino-senpai tucks him back in with a wicked grin and a soft kiss to his covered cock.

“What else would I call him, Tsuna-chan? He’s a complete sweetheart compared to most Italians with his Flame-type. He hasn’t even really tried to murder me yet, and his tonfa blows are barely a love tap compared to my own Cloud’s kicks.”

“Dino-senpai is _weird_.” His senpai laughs.

“I had Reborn as a part-time tutor from eight to eighteen, sweetheart. I’m doing well to be sane. Just trust me on Kyō-kun, and let me drive you home; I need to go on to Takesushi to discuss Takeshi-kun with his father, anyway.”

* * *

[Return to Main Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158404/chapters/71695434#return1)


	3. Takeshi, No! (Or, an Overnight Stay) - Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi is an incorrigible _menace_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as closely mated to the main fic as the other omakes; a near-future alternate scene in which Takeshi is a greedy boy, and Tsuna indulges him.

“Hiiieee. Takeshi-kun -” one of his classmate’s big hands covers his mouth, and he squeaks as he’s dragged into an alleyway and pinned against its suspiciously clean wall; he hadn’t really registered the quick movement that had ended with him in such a vulnerable position properly, but Takeshi moved inhumanely fast when he was motivated, so he wasn’t surprised that for him it had been almost instantaneously.

“Maa, maa. You’ve been wiggling your pretty ass at me all day, Tsu-chan and I think I’ve been _very_ good.” He looks up at Takeshi and flushes; the expression his Rain’s face is equal parts hungry and needy. “As I’ve been so good, can I slide myself into my pretty new saya? ” He squirms and blushes and then goes very, very still when he discovers just how aroused his Takeshi-kun is. “Skies are what their own _need_ them to be, ikigai-mine. That’s what tou-san didn’t want to tell you. It’s why you have to be picky about who you pull in, but you’ve been mine since I was a toddler. Plus if Mochida hadn’t spooked you, I’d have had you under me, desperate for my blade, sometime last year and installed in my bed by the end of it.” He shivers at his Rain’s intensity. (He would have liked that, probably. Takeshi would be an indulgent seme.)

“Won’t it _hurt_?”

“Why would it?”

He makes a face at his Rain. “Takeshi, I’ve read enough R18 yaoi to know that letting you sheath yourself in me will hurt if you do it badly. And while this is a _suspiciously_ clean alley, is it really the best place to make sure _I_ enjoy it and want to keep the role?” His lips twitch. “We both know what you murdered Mochida for suggesting. Why are you trying to engage in the same behaviour, albeit for _very_ different reasons?”

His Rain pouts at him, and he rolls his eyes.

“Kaa-chan swapped all the bedrooms around, Takeshi. Wouldn’t a bed and lube be a better bet? Unless your safe way of doing this is about _your_ Flames, not mine?”

Takeshi chews his lip. “It’s _kinda_ about my Flames, but yeah, it relies on yours too. And I hadn’t even thought about the block on your Flame.” He taps his Rain’s nose in a gentle rebuke for not thinking his want through. Takeshi wrinkles his nose and then presses an apologetic kiss to his forehead.

“… bed first, then adventurous outdoor sex when I know it’ll feel good, ’Keshi.” His lips quirk. “I _know_ you want to fuck me in the ruins of the castle. They’re Asari ruins, not Hibari, right?” His Rain nods. “Thought so. The kamon are weathered, but looked like swallows to me, not skylarks.” He goes up on to tiptoes, and kisses Takeshi on the lips; his Rain huffs, and bends, kissing him properly.

* * *

His new room doesn’t feel like it’s quite his, yet.

He’s left the french doors to the balcony open; Takeshi had taken off back to Takesushi for _something_ rather than coming in, but he was expecting his Rain any minute. He’s found the supplies he’d quietly put together before the dawn of the Reborn debacle; his kaa-chan obviously had an idea of what was in there, given where she’d put the locked box. He’s just relieved Reborn hadn’t decided to investigate. He’d also grabbed a towel; starting the process of figuring out what he liked had rapidly taught him that sex at it’s most entertaining was a thoroughly messy experience.

“Chichi-ue’s coaxed your okaasan into joining him and Shamal for dinner. I think he wants Shamal to see if he can figure out what’s wrong with her.” He jumps; Takeshi really is stealthy when he wants to be. “… I keep forgetting you can’t track me. Sorry, Tsu.”

“How did you -?”

“Your balcony’s lowest point is just low enough for me to reach if I stretch, so I hauled myself up. I’ll set some traps tonight.” Takeshi sounds amused. “I suspect Kyōya will just drop down from the roof, but my jūkei’s extra like that.”

“You don’t say.” Takeshi sticks his tongue out at him, then turns and closes the balcony door. “Going to take me to bed ’Keshi?” The diminutive makes his Rain’s eyes light up, and he nods eagerly, and _pounces_ , bowling him back onto his bed, and thank fuck he now had a queen-size; they come to rest with Takeshi over him, the two of them nose-to-nose. “Such a puppy. I’m going to have to take up Kurokawa-chan’s suggestion to roll up a newspaper to bop you with when you’re being ridiculous.” He tilts his head and kisses the tip of his Rain’s nose to make it clear it’s an affectionate tease. “So. I’ve done a _little_ experimenting. I know that I do, at least, like something in my ass.”

Takeshi blinks, and he grins at the look on his Rain’s face.

“I mean, I did say I’d been reading R18 yaoi manga, Takeshi. Given who I was identifying with, in what I was reading, fingering myself was the logical next step -” Takeshi’s pupils are blown. It’s an odd thing to focus on, but given their positions, he can’t help it. (They’re still nose-to-nose.) “- do you have _some_ idea of what to do with your cock, ’Keshi? I mean I’m guessing the answer is yes, given what you said you wanted, but that doesn’t mean you’re familiar with the mechanics -”

His Rain blushes. It’s adorable, and he grins. “Chichi-ue found someone to educate me. For partners of, um, both sexes. He couldn’t face having the Talk with me and thought I might learn more from someone else.” Takeshi chews his own lip. “I grabbed the condoms the oiran helped me find, but I’m out of lube.” He raises an eyebrow. “I use condoms to masturbate. It makes clean up easier, and that way I’m used to them. It was the oiran’s suggestion -”

“I have lube. I didn’t think of using condoms like that.” He kisses his Rain’s nose. “So. How would you go about making me take your cock safely, ’Keshi?”

“I’d finger you with the lube until I could get four fingers inside you and you’d had at least one orgasm, and then I’d slid inside you and enjoy you, Tsu-koi -” he shivers; it’s a good shiver, one that makes his cock _throb_ and his ass clench in anticipation. “- and I’d do again, in the morning, and after that, I’d dress you in my colours for school.”

“Fuck.” It’s the only thing he can think to say. “Inari, ’Keshi. The mouth on you … I want you to do _all_ of that to me.” His Rain’s eyes are a mesmerising blue, and he gets lost in them for the moment. (It’s a very long moment; when he surfaces he’s naked, stripped even of his underwear - it’s disconcerting; he’s not sure he’s entirely happy with all the implications of being denuded of the things that make him Tsuna-chan; he doesn’t want to be Dame-Tsuna during sex - and Takeshi’s still clothed.) “How did you _do_ that, ’Keshi?”

“A combination of Rain tricks.” Takeshi kisses the corner of his mouth and presses a dry finger against his pucker (gently; it’s clearly meant as a tease, rather than an attempt to penetrate) “Externalised Rain Flames to slow your reflexes and keep you calm; internal, inverted Rain to speed myself up. It’s normally a Sun trick, but otousan figured it out years ago.” His Rain grins at him. “It’s how I snagged you earlier, Tsu-koi. Now. Where _is_ that lube?”

“Box on the nightstand.” He bites his lip, cheeks reddening; the lube isn’t the _only_ thing in the book-sized lockbox. The finger teasing his ass leaves, making him whine; Takeshi leans over and snags the box, and pops it open (he could have sworn it was locked). His Rain grins.

“Oooh. Kinky, Tsu-koi.” He squirms. “Can I put it in you, in the morning? The idea of you sat there, in class, your ass plugged, after my cock’s made an impression of itself inside you is really, really hot.” The ‘it’ is the plug he’d bought himself online, using an internet cafe and a delivery service. He hadn’t managed to use it yet; he’d been kind of optimistic about how well he could stretch himself.

“We’ll see. It’s too big for me -” Takeshi’s lips twitch. “- what, it is!”

“It won’t be when I’m done with you, Tsu-koi. It’s a little narrower than my cock, to be honest.” He flushes and squirms, and Takeshi covers his fingers in lube. “Rollover for me? It’ll make it easier to play with your pretty ass. If it doesn’t work, we’ll try a different position.” He complies, snagging the towel he’d grabbed and making sure it’s under him and spreads his legs to give Takeshi good access to his ass.

And Takeshi takes advantage of that. He breathes and tries to relax, and his body swallows the finger his Rain intends to tease him with easily. It feels good, and he says as much; Takeshi adds a second and fucks him with them gently until he’s squirming and begging for more.

“You’re gorgeous like this, Tsu-koi. Can I put another finger in you? You going to feel so good wrapped around my cock, but you’re still far too tight for it not to hurt when I slide myself inside you -” he nods, and the third finger _stings_ , just a little; it’s more stretch than he’s managed while exploring himself, but the sensation fades quickly, and he experiments, clenching around the fingers working him open. “- fuck. You’re so hot and wet and _tight_ , and you’re going to feel _amazing_ on my cock, Tsu.”

Takeshi adds the fourth finger (it doesn’t sting; he thinks his Rain is using his Flames somehow) and finally presses against his sweet spot, and it’s all he needs. He’s so worked up, the heat in his belly so overwhelming that he doesn’t even need his cock to be _touched_. (Well, other than the soft fabric of the towel he’s laying on.)

“Going to pull my fingers out, and put a condom on, Tsu-koi, and then I’m going to slide right inside you. And we’re both going to like it a _lot_ , I suspect.” He whines when Takeshi withdraws his fingers; he can’t help it. After feeling full, and it being so good, being empty, his hole so well stretched he can feel himself gape is a strange and unhappy sensation. “Shh. If my instructor’s right, given how much you like my fingers, you’re going to _really_ like my cock. It’s going to reach so much _deeper_ inside you.”

He lays there and listens as Takeshi strips and applies a condom to himself and shivers a little; the idea of being fucked appealed, but there were still butterflies in his belly (so many of the seme in his manga were uncaring about their uke’s pleasure).

Takeshi crawls onto the bed behind him and over him, and he trembles in anticipation. “Breath for me, Tsu-koi -” He realises he’s holding his breath and releases it even as his Rain presses into him, and sinks into his unresisting hole. Well, partway in; there’s a slight resistance, and Takeshi stops, and he breathes a sigh of relief even as his seme kisses the back of his neck. “- see; that didn’t hurt, did it?”

“You’re not all the way in yet.” Takeshi laughs. “You’re not!”

“No, I’m not. But I’m deeper than my fingers went, so I need to fuck you open slowly, koibito, so you keep wanting this. You’re right, your Flames aren’t in a position to kick in, so I’m _trying_ to remember all of the things I was told about safely breaking a virgin to cock and frantically trying to apply them -” he presses back, carefully, and Takeshi lets him (he suspects he’s watching him like a hawk for signs of pain), and he purrs as his Rain’s cock sinks deeper and deeper inside him until his asscheeks finally make contact with the sharp bones of Takeshi’s hips. (He’s still not bottomed out, but oh, it feels good. Too good.)

“Fuck me, ’Keshi. Make me _feel_ your claim.”

(He’s not entirely sure where the words come from.)

His Rain shudders and presses him into his new mattress, and he moans in pleasure as finally, _finally_ , he has Takeshi’s full length inside him, and the weight of his Rain resting on him and oh. Oh.

They couldn’t touch Flames, but this came so close. So _very_ close to being what they were both craving. But the thought slips away under the roll of his Rain’s hips and the crackling brilliant fire that crashes through him in waves with every thrust. (It’s a typhoon lashing him, sharp flashes of lightning and ever-climbing waves and he craves it already. He wonders what fucking with their Flames thick around them would be like.)

It’s his last thought before he’s consumed, dragged under into a realm of pleasure that he had no desire to surface from.

He surfaces an eternity later - the light had shifted; it was still at the same level, but the _quality_ had shifted - and Takeshi’s cock sliding into him, and the aching stretch says he’s had time to recover.

“Good morning, Tsu-koi.” He’s under his Rain, and he moans in appreciation as he’s fucked with a slow ruthlessness that makes his blood burn. “It’s six-thirty, and I suspect you’d normally sleep a little longer, but I’m used to being up this early, and my new sheath -” Takeshi’s teasing him, “- was _far_ too tempting not to make use of; I figured fucking you awake would be the most acceptable way of waking you up.”

“Not - Inari, _right there_ \- complaining, ’Keshi.” His Rain follows directions alarmingly well, his thrusts skittering over his sweet spot with pinpoint accuracy that makes him thrash and moan and buck, fucking himself on his seme’s cock until Takeshi pins him to the bed and brutally buggers him. He actually bites his pillow as he cums; he has no desire to wake the house with his pleasure. (Maybe there was a way to still the noise so he can sneak his Rain into his bed regularly?)

Takeshi pulls out long before he’s ready, but that’s the price of the easier cleanup, he supposes; he’s filled within moments by his plug, and he flushes as it slides inside him so easily he’s half sure he needs a bigger one. Warm fingers pet him, and he shudders as his body slowly tightens around the plug until it feels _enormous_.

“I’ve got panties and a bra for you, Tsu-koi. But I see I’m going to have to go on another adventure to acquire you pretty things to fill my sheath when I’m not in it.” He rolls over, arching and gasping as the plug shifts inside him. “How would you feel about a cute little bunny-puff of a tail to peak through your panties?”

He swats at his Rain.

“Is that a no, or a yes, Tsu-koi? Because I’m picturing you bending over and letting either our sensei or my jukēi catch a glimpse of it. I bet they’d pounce and it’d be _pretty_.” He shivers and looks up at his Rain through wide eyes.

“You, um, want to share me with them?”

“With Kyōya, definitely, Tsu-koi. He’s as much yours as I am, and watching him lose that icy chill of his to your hot little pussy would be a treat. Dino-sensei … I think he wants to be your Lightning, to be honest. Even if it would be scandalous.” His confusion has to show on his face. “Maa, maa. I thought -”

“You thought what, ’Keshi?”

“- I thought Dino-sensei or Reborn would have told you about this stuff.” His Rain chews his lip. “Feminine Skies - not _female_ ones - tend to make a harem out of their sets. And well, you’ve never read particularly male, Tsu-koi.” He eyes his Rain suspiciously; he’s fairly sure Takeshi is up to something. “and yeah, Skies bowing to other Skies, especially when they lead Clans as big as Cavallone is, is a big thing. We might have to appoint a Lightning to cover for him, so it doesn’t turn into a flaming - excuse the pun - mess.” Takeshi’s lips twitch. “Though if you’re going to keep presenting female, everyone’ll just assume he’s trying to seduce you into marriage, at least in Italy, I suspect. Sky-Sky marriages are ridiculous fertile, and the offspring overpowered. It’s probably just as well feminine Skies are so rare, I suspect. Though the Arcobaleno Administrator doesn’t help the issue with his preference for them.”

He makes his own face, and Takeshi kisses the tip of his nose, making him cross his eyes.

“But we can get into that later. We probably should shower, and then I get to dress you in _my_ colours today.” Takeshi’s gaze is intent. “And anyone with the senses to see is going to know I fucked your pretty little sheath for half the night, Tsu-koi. I couldn’t resist using my pleasure to slick your plug, after all, and with no Flames of your own, they’ll _feel_ mine. They’ll know that you’re wet and open and _ripe_ for their cocks to sink into … it’ll be interesting to see who you tempt out of hiding; there’s a pretty little redhead in our class with either latent or internalised Sun Flames. I bet he’d feel good on my cock while I fucked you with him -”

“Takeshi!” He’s scooped up, and he swats at his Rain, who carries him through into the ensuite - his kaa-chan had sneakily put him in the master bedroom, hadn’t she? - and tips him into the shower. “What if Shoichi isn’t interested in me. Or in sex?”

“He’ll want you, Tsu-koi. Why wouldn’t he? And I can’t see you and Ryohei. I really can’t.” He wrinkles his nose, and Takeshi laughs. “See? I suspect your tastes run lithe rather than muscular. Even Cavallone-dono isn’t _bulky_.”

He flushes, and turns, fiddling with the shower controls. (They’re both covered in sweat and a certain amount of his cum. The towel he’d sacrificed to keep the bed clean had been _crunchy_.) Takeshi crowds him into the shower and kisses him under the hot water (they both stay suspiciously soft; he suspects mischief, but doesn’t object) and they stay there until the water runs cold before tumbling out laughing. (Takeshi had had another shrunk package in his trousers, and as promised there is a set of pale blue lingerie in there. He blushes as he’s dressed in them.)

“I’ll see you at school, Tsu-koi. I should go grab my lunch and my shinai for kendo, and I don’t want to give your kaa-chan a heart-attack. For all she’s happy to see us dating, I’m not sure she’s ready for you to be _fucking_ , ne?” He pulls a face; he suspects Takeshi’s right. “The toy should be comfy until lunchtime, and then I can re-slick it. If Dino-sensei or Kyōya doesn’t beat me to it -”

“Takeshi!” His mean Rain laughs, and vaults off the balcony, leaving him to apply lipgloss and trudge downstairs so his kaa-chan could work miracles on his hair.


	4. Appropriately Inappropriate - Shamal/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same nebulous near-future as 'Takeshi, No!'. 
> 
> In which Shamal performs a medical examination and then rewards himself (with Tsuna's unforced consent).

“Sawada Tsunade to the nurse’s office. Sawada Tsunade to the nurse’s office -” he twitches, and Takeshi makes a face.

“I’ll come and get you at lunch if you haven’t returned, Tsuna-chan. Shamal’s alright. Well, most of the time, I mean. And he really is a good doctor, one of the best in Ukiyo; he might have a solution for your Flames.” He chews his lip. “I’ll make your apologies to Dino-sensei.”

He slips out of the classroom and trots through the school to the small infirmary (bigger than it should be, but they have Hibari-senpai in residence, and he regularly breaks bones). Shamal’s waiting for him; he's working on something.

“Ah. Tsuna.” Shamal puts his pen down. “I … Reborn asked me to do something humiliating to you.” He makes a face, and the doctor laughs. “Yes. Yes. You have learnt that lesson, already, haven’t you?”

“It was kind of obvious he liked humiliating people.” He chews his lip.

“He’s right, though. I _should_ get a baseline on your physical condition, and as you’re sexually active -” he squeaks; he’d thought Takeshi had been teasing him when he’d said everyone would know, “- I really should check your … pussy, too.”

“You mean my ass.”

“Yes, but well, to be blunt, Reborn enjoys torturing me, too, brat. My Flames _really_ don’t like masculine people for a whole variety of reasons. I spent more time teaching Cavallone’s own than healing when I was with them, and that was barely tolerable. Allow me my foibles.”

“And some liberties?” Shamal twitches. “Takeshi’s already told me that what Flames escape the block after the work Dino-senpai’s done ‘feel’ feminine. And there’s not many of us.” He chews his lip again, and Shamal’s eyes fix on his swollen, flushed lower lip. “He implied the Arcobaleno Administrator is unintentionally driving us to extinction.”

“And some liberties.” Shamal allows. “Skies are almost impossible to hurt, but you’re well, only half a Sky at the minute. All the instincts and the cravings, and none of the physical robustness. I want to know you’re enjoying your … duties and coping with them well.”

“And you like sex and want to know if you can have it with someone with a male body. You … feel like you could be mine? Like there’s a resonance there, but it’s not quite right.” Emotions flicker across Shamal’s face, and he can’t quite follow them.

“Which makes little sense; I am the end of my line, Tsuna. I have no children, and my only kin is not a Mist.” He shrugs.

“Then maybe you are mine, Shamal of the Mists.” Shamal makes a face and turns back to the desk, sorting through the pile for a pile of paper that makes his hair on the back of his neck rise.

“Through into the other room, brat. And get your uniform off; the lingerie can stay. I may freak out if I see your cock, after all.” He laughs and crosses the office, stepping into the small recovery room. He squeaks when he sees that rather than a bed, there’s a thoroughly weird chair. “I’m going to need convenient access if I’m to fill Reborn’s paperwork before I fuck your cunt, Tsuna.”

He wrinkles his nose at the ‘cunt’ and contemplates how best to tease the man standing in the doorway and remembers another of the discussions he’d been metaphorically invisible for. He unbuttons his shirt, first, and folds it meticulously, then lays it, deliberately, on a low shelf, bending over and flashing the medic - and showing off what Takeshi had stuffed in his ass that morning. He hears the gasp and the bitten-off moan. The power he has over the Mist is intoxicating.

“Your Rain is a _brat_.”

“How did you know it wasn’t Hibari-senpai - or Dino-senpai?”

“You have a pale blue powder puff of a tail right now; it matches your panties _perfectly_ , but the way it moves says it’s a plug, not a pom-pom. If it isn’t Takeshi making a claim, I’ll blow his father.” He blushes. “Perhaps I’ll have to change it’s colour before I release you back to him.” He shivers and stands up, unbuckling the skirt and folding it; it leaves him standing in front of the medic in pale blue lingerie and very aware of the plug in his ass. “Into the chair, Tsuna.”

He climbs into it, shuddering as the chair’s strange form places pressure on the base of his plug; it actually presses against his prostate (he’d thought it too short up until that moment), and heat starts to pool in his stomach alongside the intellectual curiosity about how it would feel to be fucked by Shamal. (He’d thought that about almost every Flame Active male he’d met in the last few weeks. About their size and shape and the satisfaction they’d give him if allowed to sink into his ass.)

Shamal’s medical examination - at least the external part - is quick and methodical; his touch clinical, and he can hear the pen moving on its own. (He knows it’s working on its own; Shamal’s hands are on him.)

“I’m going to give your Rain’s father a diet sheet for you. If he can provide two meals a day for you, we can probably solve the malnutrition issue you’ve got, and it’ll make your Rain to feel smug to be responsible for feeding you.” Shamal’s voice is level, but it’s a forced sort of levelness. “I’ll make sure it accounts for your mother backsliding into her psychosis.”

“She’s not -”

“She is. Not all psychosis looks like the movies, brat. The moment you slip in your presentation, she’ll backslide into treating you as Dame-Tsuna.” He makes a face, and Shamal strokes his cheek gently. “You’ll be fine. We’re working on a fix for her; if all else fails, Tsuyoshi’s going to remove your sperm donor’s head and see if that helps.” Shamal’s lips twitch. “I suspect he’s going to do it anyway the next time he steps on Asari lands; he’s broken faith with the clan who sponsored his ancestor’s ie.”

He pinches his nose, and Shamal shrugs.

“Now. I need to tug that toy out of your tight little cunt and inspect the state of it. How often is it being used?” He counts and blushes as he realises how much sex he’s had over the last few weeks. “I’ll take that as enough to make an experienced whore blush or a honeymooning bride look chaste.”

The chair shifts, tilting him backwards and spreading his legs until they’re as wide as far apart as they’ll go. Shamal steps between them and strokes curious fingers over his mons pubis. He shivers, arching into the touch.

“Whoever your Rain and Cloud are buying your panties from is a _very_ competent Mist, sweetheart. You’re as responsive to touches here as you would be if you had a clit rather than a cock.” Shamal rubs him until he’s shivery and desperate, confused by the intensity of the sensation. The hand slides down, and he moans as his plug is toyed with. He’s slowly fucked with it, and then it’s tugged free of his body, leaving his hole throbbing, his body _itching_ to be filled with something. Anything. “Mmm. You’re doing very well to pay attention in class with this in your cunt, Tsuna. Though it does feel like you have Rain Flames moderating your sensitivity -”

That would be _just_ like Takeshi. His brat of a Rain was thoroughly invested in making him enjoy his new role.

“I’m going to use a scope to check you’ve not suffered any tears or irritation and then insert something to ensure you and your boy toys stay safe. How well endowed are your partners?” He squirms, blushing, and the medic takes mercy on him. “Is Cavallone the biggest?” He nods, and Shamal’s lips twitch. “He’s lucky he’s a grower, not a shower, or he’d never be able to get clothing appropriately tailored without showing off his … endowment.”

He nods, and Shamal fingers him, clearly checking to see how well he’d tolerate something being inserted, and he consciously relaxes, making the Mist’s eyes widen.

“If I didn’t know you were blocked, I’d call this Sky Flame bullshit.” He clenches, the muscles Dino had patiently taught him to consciously control, clenching tightly around the fingers inside him. “I’m going to have a little fun. If I was performing this part of the examination on a female-bodied Sky, I’d use a speculum to hold you open so I could examine you; I’d like to use one to see how well your body stretches. It’ll _thoroughly_ entertain me.”

“ _Please_.” Shamal pulls his fingers out of his body, and he whines. The Mist turns, and picks something up and turns back to him, and he moans appreciatively as the cool tool slides inside him. It’s almost thick enough to be satisfying, but he prefers something bigger and _hotter_. The tool clicks open, stretching him, and he relaxes into the sensation, allowing his muscles to go slack, and he can see the arousal in the medic’s eyes.

“Your seme are looking after you well, Tsuna. You’re clean and slick, and there’s no sign of even _minor_ tearing to your anus; the muscles are well developed, and I suspect you could force my speculum closed if you wanted to, ne?” He nods; Dino had made him practise until he could hold his senpai’s cum after they’d fucked without spilling a single drop. “Now, given you’re being fucked by a Cavallone, I do need to check a little deeper inside you - which is why the scope.”

He doesn’t feel the scope until it’s deeper inside him than even his senpai’s cock reaches. Something expands, and he feels a slight, deep pressure, and then the scope is gone, and Shamal’s cock is sliding into him, and he clenches tight around it, offering the man gentle resistance of the sort that makes his other seme go _wild_.

“You’re _perfect_ , brat. Your cunt is tight and wet and muscular in a way an ass normally _isn’t_. I could get a taste for it _very_ quickly. I suspect the moment you break that block; you’ll be receptively fertile, too; it’s possible even for male-bodied Skies with your nature.”

“You put something inside me.”

“I did. It’s got a shelf life of six months; it’ll keep you and your seme healthy, and give you time to adjust to your Flames without immediately conceiving _if_ you’re one of the ones who will. I can replace it when it dissolves.” Shamal’s lips twitch. “I assume you’re douching regularly to avoid making a mess; you won’t need to do so while it’s in place.” The medic’s hands grip his hips, and then he’s being fucked, brutally hard; it makes him purr to be so ruthlessly pleasured. Something vibrates, gently against the place Shamal had massaged earlier, and he _begs_ the man topping him to let him cum.

Fire rips through him. It courses through his veins, brushing against the blocks he’s learning to recognise and then _explodes_ , consuming him whole. When he comes back up again, there’s a plug inside him again (it’s not the same one as he’d started the day with; it’s bigger and textured, and he’s not going to last long with it in his ass), and Shamal’s fully dressed again, with a smug look on his face that makes him want to squirm and beg for a second round.

(His bra’s a handful of shades darker than it was, with a quality that makes it clear it is a claim in its own right. Takeshi was going to be insatiable in re-asserting _his_ claim over lunch.)

“Your Rain is waiting for you; you might want to put your uniform back on before he joins us in here and _snaps_. You’d be walking funny for the rest of the day -” he wouldn’t mind having his Rain sate him, too. “- the blocks are a corrupted Seal. Your sperm-donor clearly didn’t tell Timo you were Active. They’re going to have to be pried loose individually.” His eyes widen; he’d thought he’d imagined that. “I’ll leave my diagnostics out of your medical notes. Reborn only needs to know that removing the Seal won’t be quick and that you haven’t damaged yourself climbing your Guardians like the trees that they are.”

“You think he’d disapprove of your cock having been in my ass and your Flames under my skin.”

“You think he _wouldn’t_?”

“He’s not stopping Takeshi and Hibari-senpai crawling into my bed on alternate nights.”

“That’s a different issue, brat, and you know it. He’s clearly trying to build you a neo-first generation; having Kyōya and Takeshi addicted to your cunt serves his purposes. Me, less so. I am both too old for the illusion, and have no Storm to serve his purposes, even though I descend from G.”


	5. Onsen V1 - Dino/Kyōya - POV Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate and AU scene for the onsen scene in [Spar & Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430240/chapters/73431081).

“Hn.” It’s so clearly a ‘if you’re feeling masochistic enough not to seek immediate medical attention and it’s not going to kill you immediately, that’s up to you’ sound that he almost laughs. “Collect your clothes. The onsen is a short walk -”

He limps after the Cloud; the onsen is ornate and clearly at least as old as the nightingale floor they’d been sparring on, the water hot and sulphurous and flame-imbued in the same way the castle ruins were. (Kyōya’s eyes go wide when he strips naked to sink into one of the pools, and Dio Mio that felt good.)

“You have no shame, do you, Dino-sensei?”

“I spent a decade under Reborn’s thumb. He beat it out of me.” 

* * *

Kyōya flushes as he stretches; his cock is hard and the Cloud’s eyes track its movement. “Why don’t you come over here and see just how little shame I have? You’ve left me more than a little frustrated after that sparring match, and in _desperate_ need of some relief.” He allows his lips to curve into a smile. “Or are you too much the coward?”

The Cloud bristles, and he lets his Flames pool in the warm, damp air of the onsen.

“Come sit on my cock, Kyōya. To the winner the spoils, ne? And I won; I made you crack. If I’d been willing to kill, I’d have wrapped my whip and snapped your neck before you could complete the lunge that broke my femur.” Kyōya’s glare could cut steel, but he’s too high on his own biochemistry to give a fuck. He strokes himself, lazily, enjoying the sensation and watching the younger man be hypnotised by the way he’s stroking himself. “If I was feeling more energetic, I’d offer to ride yours, but as my thigh won’t cooperate, you’ll have to do all the work.”

“You’re in _rut_.” His lips twitch in amusement.

“Are you telling me that a good fight _doesn’t_ get your blood pumping, Kyōya? That adrenaline doesn’t leave you wanting to fuck?” He stops stroking himself and presses at the base of his cock, reluctant to indulge in an orgasm yet. His need recedes a little. “Are you a virgin, Hibari Kyōya?” There’s a faint blush colouring his companion’s cheekbones. “There’s no shame to it, but you’re going to need to do a little research, or a dress rehearsal, or your sweet little Sky is going to regret any decision to bounce on your cock; anal takes some practise and some preparation.”

“You’re going to claim this is about _education_ rather than you wanting to get off? Really?”

“Can’t it be both?” Kyōya slides into the pool beside himself and he declares it a victory. “You’ve got the sort of ass that _begs_ for a regular reaming, Kyōya; I’m going to thoroughly enjoy teaching you to take one. And once you’ve learnt to take my cock, you’ll be in a better place to fuck our adorable little Tsuna-chan without scaring them off of the idea of regular, enthusiastic intercourse with _all_ of their menfolk.” His lips twitch. “Just think of how grumpy Takeshi would be Tsuna’s ‘pussy’ was put permanently off limits thanks to you being too impatient and too forceful with you Sky.”

Kyōya makes a face at him, and he reaches out and tugs at the Cloud, pulling him into his lap. He hisses as weight is placed on his thigh and bad hip, and the prefect looks at him with a certain amount of concern. “Are you sure you don’t need a medic?”

“No, what I need is your tight little ass wrapped around my cock. Healing can wait for later.” Sky flames are a wicked cheat, one he’s entirely willing to indulge in. “I’m going to make this quick, Kyōya, but you’ll have to take a little more time with our pretty little Tsuna-chan’s pussy; at least until we get them unSealed. They’re nowhere near as physically robust as you are.” He pours his Flames into Kyōya, trusting to the compatibility between himself and their little shared interest to ensure that his ‘request’ isn’t refused. 

“What did you _do_?”

“Made space for myself. You’ll have to do it manually for our Tsuna-chan; fingers or the Mist Flame you’ve been leaking for the last few days and oil.” He lifts Kyōya, and shifts him just enough to pull him down and onto his cock. 

He hisses in pleasure; he’d framed his ‘desire’ _just_ right. Kyōya’s ass had surrendered beautifully to his blandishments; tight and hot and just slick enough to make sure he wouldn’t do any permanent damage.

“Stroke yourself, Kyōya; you’ll never enjoy this unless you put some effort into it.” He lets his lips curve into a wicked smile. “Well, I could make you enjoy it; make the changes I just implemented permanent, but I don’t think you _really_ want me to do that, do you?” The muscles wrapped around his cock tremble and try to clench, and he makes a pleased sound. “If even our men realised just what sort of things we can do with our Flame, they’d be horrified; look at how they respond to Mists, after all. But would _you_ be, Kyōya? To know that I could make our little shared interest female, male, or anything in between if they wanted - and not even Shamal would be able to tell they hadn’t always been that once I was done fucking them into their new form. Ensuring you’d always be ready and willing to fuck would be easy by comparison -”

“- and these are things Tsuna-chan’s _tutor_ taught you?!” 

He laughs. “Oh, no. Those are things the madams we protect taught me, and I practised with Gabriella’s gleeful connivance and Shamal’s supervision.” He strokes Kyōya’s cock _for_ him, wanting the Cloud to enjoy what they’re doing. “I’m going to bring them out to Japan soon to talk to Tsuna about their options; what _do_ you want from our little treat, Kyōya? A boy, a girl or someone who is _both_? Do you want to share one tight little hole with Takeshi, or each have your own when you sandwich Tsuna between you? Breed them, or find someone to be bred by them -”

His prey shivers, and he strokes Kyōya’s cock more firmly. “You’re insane.”

“No, I’ve just learned to be honest about what I want - or what I _need_. Ten years under Reborn’s thumb will do that to you … now; are you going to just sit there, or are you going to participate, Kyōya?” The goad has the desired effect; the Cloud clenches his muscles experimentally, and he leans back and enjoys the teen’s attempts to make him cum. 

(He won’t; he’s got a leash on his own orgasm, but he’s not going to tell _Kyōya_ that. He wants the Cloud to cum on his cock, repeatedly, Pavlovian conditioning at it’s finest; that the best, richest pleasure came from a cock in his ass, not his cock in a cunt.) 

“While you’re doing _very_ well at what you’re doing Kyōya, don’t you think you’re missing a component of the action, sì?” Kyōya looks at him with a certain amount of confusion. “Up and down, Kyōya; if I wasn’t _injured_ , I’d have you pinned down and be reaming your heavenly hole. Stretching it out, _ruining_ it. You’d feel it for _weeks_. You’d need a plug to stay comfortable -”

Kyōya pushes up, and sinks back down again, eyes widening as his glans tugs at the Cloud’s rim, and brushes against his prostate on the way back down again.

“- there we go. Can you imagine our little sweetheart sat on the fat cock you’re riding, Kyōya? Imagine their tight little sheath all stretched out by it -” he tightens his grip on Kyōya’s hips and strokes himself with the Cloud’s body. “- so _thoroughly_ stretched that you and your cousin could both slide inside them simultaneously; can you imagine the intimacy and the way they’d be overwhelmed?”

“You wouldn’t -” the words are panted, and he quickens his pace; if his partner could speak, he clearly wasn’t fucking him hard enough.

“I would. They’re such a pretty little thing, their Flames so soft and ripe and feminine and they’ll make pretty, powerful babies, whether put out to stud or bred themselves.” He shifts his angle fractionally and Kyōya yelps, his cock spurting, clouding the pool’s water, his ass spasming and he makes a pleased sound. “Again, Kyōya; that wasn’t enough to make me cum. And you want that, don’t you? My cum in your sheath, the reward for all your hard work. The Sky Flames you’ve been denied by our little sweetheart’s Seal -”

Kyōya shakily resumes fucking himself on his cock; he wraps one hand around the Cloud’s cock, teasing it back to full hardness - it only takes a handful of strokes.

“Just picture Tsuna on your cock, Kyōya; impaled, their pretty sheath spasming with pleasure around it.” The Cloud shivers. “Or picture this; your cock in Tsuna’s throat, their pretty little lips wrapped around the base of your cock while I do what I’m doing to your ass to _theirs_.” Kyōya’s ass clamps tight, and he chuckles. “You like that idea rather a lot, don’t you? So which of us is going to be the one to coax our little treat onto a cock? Will I manage it, or will you … or will it be Takeshi or even little Sho-chan?” 

“They’re _mine_.”

“Then you may want to hurry up, Kyōya; you should have seen what they looked like crawling around under the desks in their classroom, cleaning up. The way the panties you bought them only _highlighted_ the shape of their ass and hinted at the tight little hole that needs a thorough reaming. And they’re _interested_ in being reamed, Kyōya; you should be able to smell their arousal if you focus, despite those pretty panties you bought them.”

“I’ll _bite_ you to death.”

“No, no you won’t Kyōya; you’ll say thank you if I get there first, because our little treat will be safely opened and cockhungry. I’ll make _sure_ of it. And you’ll be too busy bouncing them on yours to stay angry at me.”

He releases the leash on his own orgasm as Kyōya’s sheath spasms convulsively, spiling inside the Cloud with a soft groan of relief; he sets his own Flames to multiplying the endorphins coursing through his blood stream, numbing the persistent ache from his femur.

“Consider that _motivation_ , Kyōya.” His cock slips free of the tight sheath it’s been occupying for the last half an hour. He allows his fingertips to investigate the mess he’s made of the Cloud’s virgin hole; it’s wide open, throbbing, but relatively undamaged - just _very_ well stretched, and slightly chaffed from the lack of decent lubrication - and he chuckles. “Shall I leave you like this, to drip cum, while we sit down to dinner with your mother, Kyōya, or make something to keep you full?”

He shapes the idea of solidified Sky Flames into something resembling a plug; thick and satisfying and hard to remove … at least until the timer he’d set was done. It forms in his hand, and he pushes it into the Cloud’s sheath before Kyōya can protest. 

“If I’d said no?” The words are murmured into his chest, and he makes an amused sound.

“Do you really want to sit down to dinner with your mother, your aunt and your adopted-aunt with my cum and pool water dripping from your overstretched asshole? It’ll be hours before it remembers how to be closed after that little exercise, Kyōya; I had to make sure I wouldn’t damage you.” The Cloud shakes his head. “It’ll vanish in oh, four hours or so; I’d suggest being in the shower, given how much water I sealed in there alongside my cum.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return to the canon scene.


	6. Onsen V2 - Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU scene set during Chapter 9

“Your tattoos are pretty Kyōya-senpai.” His Cloud’s cheekbones are pink. Was his senpai embarrassed? Flattered? Hibari-sama?

“Where did the sun-menace take you this morning?”

“Out to one of the akiya. It has a kamon like yours, but with a flame where your chrysanthemum is. Which I’m not going to ask you about.” His Cloud rumbles a laugh, more purr than anything else. “Eep. We left Kaminari asleep on my bed -“

“- then the sun-menace will have to deal with your new, highly annoyed Electric guardian candidate. It will serve him right for this morning.” He shuffles a little closer to his Cloud, and Kyōya drapes an arm around his shoulders. “You’re safe, little animal.”

* * *

Start Omake

* * *

Floating in the dark in the hot pool, Kyōya right there, next to him is soothing, leaving him boneless and content.

Kyōya tugs him into his lap, and he goes willingly. “So pliant, little animal; will you let me show you a new set of sensations?” He nods, sleepily, and Kyōya’s smile is soft and genuine. It confuses him, but he goes along with his Cloud’s wishes, draping his arms over Kyōya’s shoulders, and he’s tugged closer and kissed. (It’s his first ‘proper’ kiss; Takeshi has kissed the tip of his nose, and the corner of his mouth, but Kyōya presses their lips together and then coaxes him into opening his mouth enough to tease him with his tongue.)

“Kyōya?”

“Yes, little animal?”

“Is Kyōya trying to coax me into riding his cock?” His Cloud kisses the tip of his nose, and he blushes. “Because I think I’d like to do that -“

“- I really do need to discipline that bookseller again, don’t I?” The question is rueful in tone. He nods. “Which sort of manga have you been reading, little animal? What myths do I need to bust before I sheath myself in your body?”

“It doesn’t have to hurt, right? And Kyōya won’t make me cry, will he?”

His Cloud hugs him tightly and murmurs a promise to be gentle, that the only tears will be ‘happy’ tears, and he initiates a kiss, an invitation for his Cloud to touch and to take, and Kyōya obliges him. They kiss for what seems to feel like hours, frotting against each other in the warm water. (Not enough to do more than tease both of them.) “I’m going to use my Flames, little animal; relax for me, -“ There’s a touch to his ass, a soft brush against the opening he’d been curious about, and he squirms on his Cloud’s lap; both Kyōya’s hands were still on his hips, still holding him steady. “- relax; it’ll feel good, I promise.”

The touch grows firmer, repeats itself over and over again until he’s grown accustomed to it; it comes a little closer to being ‘inside’ him with each press. “How is Kyōya-koi doing that?”

“I have a second Flame, little animal.” Kyōya brushes another kiss against his lips. “I _used_ to hate it, but then, well, I found a use for it -“ he squeaks, “- some of this Flames users embrace it, Tsuna-chan. They make of themselves eldritch abominations, a thousand tentacles hidden under the guise of a human.” He shivers. “I make myself one or two sometimes; they have their uses.”

“And the um, others?”

“There’s some who wander away from their bodies and others with more unique skills.” He gasps as the tentacle presses in, and it doesn’t hurt. It’s incompressible and feels _very_ strange; he whines and presses his forehead to his Cloud’s shoulder. “Shh. It doesn’t hurt, does it? Just breath, little animal. Let me stroke you with it until it feels _good_. Because it will -“ he squirms, and the thin intruder into his body thrusts gently, over and over again, and the strangeness of it becomes familiar, and then the sweet spot - he _knew_ it was there; once he’d seen it in his manga, he’d googled it, far too curious for his own good - is brushed, gently, sending fire racing up his spine. “- oh, you are _very_ sensitive, aren’t you, little animal?”

The tentacle inside him shifts, continuously, a gentle, inexorable and repetitive thrusting that makes him squirm, desperate for more, and a second presence presses at his opening, teasing him. He kisses Kyōya desperately, his cock brushing against his Cloud’s, and the second tentacle slides into his body, too. It makes him feel stretched and hungry.

“I’m going to make space for myself, little animal; you’re still not open enough for my cock. Especially as we don’t have any lube; you’re going to need to be slack and relaxed so I don’t hurt you -“ the tentacles stop their gentle, inexorable thrusting, and instead ‘pull’ at his rim, and it aches, a mean little sensation, but Kyōya kisses him and he tries to relax, tries to do what his Cloud is asking him to. “- so good for me, little animal.” His Cloud grins at him wickedly. “Your sensei fucked me in this pool two days ago, little animal; he slid his big cock into me in exactly the way I’m going to take you.” He shivers, and the two tentacles ease back on their stretching. “It felt surprisingly good being impaled on his thick, hot cock, and I’m not even an uke, the way you and Sho-chan are.”

“I’m not -“

Kyōya palms his ass. “Oh you are, Tsuna-chan; your ass _adores_ having something in it. The way you look when you bend over, the blushes and the fact you haven’t even _tried_ to stroke your cock while I’ve been working your tight little uke-hole open … I stroked myself to completion to make that initial penetration by your sensei’s cock bearable; you won’t need that will you? In fact I think you’ll come for me within a thrust or three, won’t you, little animal?”

“If Kyō-sama demands -“ he’s lifted and twisted and he moans in pleasure as he’s penetrated. His senpai bounces him on his cock easily, the water adding extra buoyancy and cums on the third ‘in-stroke’ clamping tight around the thick cock piercing him. Kyōya keeps fucking him through his orgasm, and the friction burns, an exquisite sort of agony that extends his pleasure almost beyond the point he can tolerate; he feels dizzy and light-headed, but Kyōya’s cock anchors him to reality.

“What did I tell you, little animal? Your body was _meant_ for this; a thousand years ago you would have been _my_ imperial pleasure concubine. My consort, wrapped in Murasaki and reshaped and kept ready and open for my cock.” He shivers as his Cloud admits to what he is out loud - albeit in a roundabout way. “Just enjoy the ride, sweetheart.”

He’s bounced, mercilessly, on his Cloud’s cock, the rhythm relentless, the pleasure coming in hot waves that build and build, his muscles clamping spasmodically over and over until he’s cumming dry; his only focal point, the thick, heavy weight of the cock buried inside him.

“ _Ah._ ” Kyōya’s hissed sound of satisfaction makes him shiver. (He doesn’t feel the spurt of his senpai’s pleasure, but he’s so hot and wet and over-sensitive, he’s not surprised. It still disappoints him a little.) “Now I’ve had a taste, little animal, I’m going to be insatiable; you’ll have to make time before school to keep me … content. Or I’ll have to _make_ time for you to let me feast -”

He’s lifted off his senpai’s cock, and he gasps as hot water flows into the vacated space; he greys out for a moment, and Kyōya slides something into his body, and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Kyōya?”

“Yes, little animal?”

“Can we do that again? In a bed?” His senpai chuckles.

“Be glad that part of my territory is education, Tsuna or I’d keep you secluded in my ‘palace’, naked for my pleasure.” He flushes and his Cloud makes an amused sound. “As it is, I think I’ll have to insist you keep wearing those short little skirts you’ve learned to wear, and the pretty panties you’ve been bought. I would _also_ like you to keep yourself ready for my cock, little animal.” He shivers. “And yes. I think a bed for round two would be an _excellent_ idea … will you be able to walk, or shall I carry you back to the house and my futon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB. Fucking in hot tub is not as sexy in real life.
> 
> Return to canon chapter.


	7. Anything ... ? - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty AU scene, the monday after Dino's return from Sicily in the G/T rated alternate scene collection. ([Pt 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430240/chapters/73431081) & [Pt2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430240/chapters/73480275))

“Could you help me with these books, Tsuna-chan?” He nods and scoops up the stack of exercise books that his senpai indicates.

“How long will you need the walking stick for, Dino-senpai?”

“As long as I need it. Romario read me the riot act.” His senpai’s lips twitch, and he leads the way out of the classroom. “It’s an old injury, Tsuna. The break that Kyōya caused has already healed; this is from an incident when I was 18. Reborn was more interested in keeping me alive than in one piece during an absolute clusterfuck of a contract negotiation in Russia; a sniper bullet struck my hip, and unfocused Sun Flames aren’t the magic healing technique that people claim.” His senpai sounds almost resigned to the fact.

He follows Dino through the school’s corridors to an office door with his senpai’s name on it in romaji. Dino unlocks the door and opens it, and he follows his senpai into the darkened room.

“Put the books on the desk, Tsuna-chan.” His senpai’s voice sounds almost laboured, and he hears the audible ‘thump’ as Dino settles into an armchair. “I’ll get to them later; I have some reading to do first. And I need to let the painkillers kick in -”

“Is there anything I can do to help, Dino-senpai?” His senpai’s lips twitch as if he’s said something odd.

“Not that I should ask you for, Tsuna-chan. Well, not if I was a _good_ man.” He tilts his head, and Dino’s lips twitch. “But then I’m not a good man, am I? I’m a Mafia Don, and you _are_ my kohai.” His senpai spreads his legs. “Do you know what endorphins are, Tsuna-chan?”

He nods.

“There’s a _very_ enjoyable way to coax one’s body into making them.” He squeaks. “Ah. Now you catch on, Tsuna-chan. Are you going to be a good girl or are you going to run away? The door’s unlocked -”

His cheeks have to be red bright, but he takes the handful of steps forward and kneels as gracefully as he can as his senpai’s smile turns lazy and leonine.

“I’m going to enjoy this far more than I should, Tsuna-chan; you’ve got the prettiest mouth, and it’s going to look beautiful wrapped around my cock.” Dino presses two fingers to his lips, and he opens his mouth reflexively, letting them slide inside. They press on his tongue, and Dino smiles down at him. “Suck on them, sweetheart. I want to see how you do on a simulacrum before I risk my cock in your mouth.”

He flushes and suckles and squirms as heat flows down his spine to pool in his belly. The fingers push in, thrusting gently, repeatedly, until he finds his rhythm.

“Good girl. One more finger; I need to know you’ve figured out how to keep your teeth out of the way before I try fucking your pretty little mouth with my cock.” Three fingers make him drool, and Dino coos as he does his best to manage them for a half dozen thrusts. “That will do, sweetheart.”

Dino pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and he looks up at his senpai as he unzips his fly and fishes his cock out of his pants. Dino-senpai’s cock is intimidatingly large, thick and already hard, flushed with blood and his foreskin pulled back.

“Just do what you did with my fingers, Tsuna-chan. If you can bring yourself to stroke me with your tongue, too, that would be a _delight_.” Dino sits forward, and the tip of his senpai’s stiff cock brushes his lips; he licks his lips reflexively. “Open your mouth, princess. You promised you’d do _anything_ to help me -”

He opens his mouth, and Dino pushes his cock in. (It’s so much bigger than his senpai’s fingers. And hotter; but a little softer, a little easier to take than the fingers that had made him drool.)

“There we go. Oh, your little mouth is so sweet and hot, Tsuna. Suck on me a little; you’re going to be such a good girl for me, aren’t you? ” He blushes and sucks, tongue flicking at the head of the cock in his mouth. (It tastes like the nori his kaa-chan uses to wrap her nigiri.)

Dino’s fingers sink into his hair, dislodging the hairband he used to help him stay in character and tangling in it. He’s coaxed, slowly, into taking more of it in his mouth, and he swallows convulsively as it touches his soft palate, almost choking on his mouth’s occupant.

“There we go. Try swallowing again, sweetheart. I want you to suck my _whole_ cock, which means a lot of it’s going to have to go in your tight little throat.” He squeaks, and Dino takes advantage of the sound to push past the point that has him choking and then into his throat, and he keeps swallowing convulsively until his lips are pressed to the base of his senpai’s cock. “Good girl. I’m _very_ impressed with you; I wasn’t expecting you to manage to do that on the first attempt.”

The praise makes him blush even harder than the realisation of what he must look like, knelt between his senpai’s legs, his entire, ridiculous cock buried in his throat, arousal pooling in his belly.

“I’m going to fuck your pretty little throat now, sweetheart, and you’re going to swallow every drop, aren’t you?” He nods, and Dino moans, the hands in his hair tightening, and then he’s being _used_ and the use makes him blush and squirm, his own cock hard where it’s tucked into the panties he’s wearing. “And when I’m done, Tsuna-chan, I’m going to put you over my lap and finger your tight little hole until it’s as willing as your throat, and then unload in it, too.”

He blushes even harder, and Dino laughs and fucks his throat with slow, insistent thrusts, and then he feels the pulse against his tongue and looks up in time to see Dino’s look of absolute _ecstasy_. It makes his own cock throb, and he draws off his senpai’s and presses his hand to the discreet little bulge in his panties.

“I’m going to thoroughly enjoy being a _very_ bad man, Tsuna. Now I’ve had a taste … your Guardians can have you for lunch, but I believe your afternoon duties need to see you on your knees sucking my cock, sì?” He blushes and nods, and his senpai lifts his chin with a single finger. “You look good with lips all puffy from sucking cock, Tsuna-chan. They’re red and swollen.”

“That felt good -”

“- it should; it makes you want to do it over and over again, sweetheart. Now, drape yourself over my lap for me, and let me do something to those pretty little panties so I can get at your little pussy.” He flushes and lays himself over his senpai’s lap. Dino makes a delighted sound and caresses his ass gently. “Such a good girl. I’m going to spank this little cute little butt at some point; it’ll be gorgeous cherry pink.”

His senpai flips up his skirt and cuts the back of his panties - not the elastic, and not all the way down; he doesn’t free his cock or his balls, but enough to uncover his opening fully - and then runs a teasing touch down his crack.

“Have you made any use of your pretty little pussy, Tsuna-chan?” He shakes his head, and Dino’s touch gentles even further, a soft teasing touch that makes him squirm. (He’s impossibly aroused, the tangled knot of need and want and desire growing ever tighter.) “That was what I suspected; it’s why I wanted you to suck me off -”

“Senpai’s a tease.”

“Of course I am, sweetheart. I want you loose and relaxed and easy so I can fit the big cock you’ve just sucked in your cute little pussy.” He squeaks. “Shhh. If it fits in your hot little mouth, it’ll fit here -” his senpai pushes his thumb _in_ and he cums, muscles spasming and his panties dampening in response to the stimulus, “- oh, _oh_. You are a _delight_ , Tsuna-chan. So very sensitive; whatever did I do to deserve you hot little holes to play with?” The thumb thrusts in and out of his ass, working the muscle with gentle persistence. “Are you my reward for surviving Reborn, sweetheart?”

“Maybe?” He wriggles in pleasure, and his senpai laughs, swapping his thumb for two slick fingers, and while the stretch stings a little, they press in smoothly and then brush against something that makes him squeak and arch, trying to fuck himself on the fingers working his opening. “Or maybe you’re the motivation for _me_ to survive him?” He wriggles, desperate for more stimulus.

“Patience, sweetheart. Remember, I made you suck on three fingers before I let you try my cock; your sweet little pussy needs at least that many, too.” He whines, and Dino chuckles, pushing the third finger he’s being teased with into his greedy hole. “I _should_ make you wait until I’ve squeezed a fourth finger into your tight little hole, but let’s see if your pussy will take my cock now.”

Dino coaxes him into kneeling astride his thighs, with his back to his chest, and then there’s a hot blunt pressure at his slick opening, and he’s being guided back and down, and it’s so big … the stretch almost hurts, but there’s Dino’s hand rubbing at the bulge his cock makes in his panties.

“Shh. You are doing just as well as you did at sucking my cock, sweetheart. Do you like the way it feels?” He nods and clenches experimentally, making his senpai curse softly. “Can you take a little bit more for me? I’m not properly sheathed in your tight little pussy, Tsuna-chan. And I do so like being balls-deep in my partners -” he pants as he finishes sliding down his senpai’s cock, settling into Dino’s lap, “- there we go. You’re being such a very good girl for me; I didn’t think you were going to manage this, either. If it wouldn’t make your Cloud hiss and spit and snarl furiously, I’d install you in my bed and never let you back out again, sweetheart.”

“Right now, I don’t think I’d object if you did try to keep me content and curled up in your bed, Dino-senpai.” His seme chuckles and presses a kiss to his neck.

“You like the feel of a cock in your pretty little pussy then, sweetheart?” He nods, and Dino rubs at the bulge in his panties again. “I want you to cum like this, Tsuna-chan. Your pussy stretched around my cock and my fingers rubbing at your little clit -” he flushes and squirms on his senpai’s cock, the tension building in his belly again.

“Dino -” he wails, cumming a second time, his muscles trying to spasm around his senpai’s uncompressible cock, the orgasm infinitely _more_.

“Such a very good girl. Shall we remove the remains of your pretty panties of yours and see if you can cum one last time with my hand on your cock rather than your little clit?” He shakes his head, and Dino presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “Then how about you try riding my cock and see if you can cum from that, Tsuna-chan?”

Dino’s big hands settle on his hips and encouraging him into a slow, easy rise-and-fall; his senpai’s big cock strokes against his prostate over and over again, its mushroom head tugging at his rim at the top of his rise. He shivers and rubs frantically at the bulge in his panties, needing just a little bit more and then the damn bursts, and he slams back down onto his senpai’s cock.

His orgasm roles through him, a crashing tsunami of pleasure that leaves him feeling dazed, his limbs as heavy as lead, and his senpai’s cock slipping free of his body. (He does not like that sensation.)

“Shhh. Let me put something in your pretty little pussy, sweetheart, otherwise you’re going to drip all over Kyōya’s territory and find that you’ve got your ‘hands’ full all over again.” He flushes and squeaks as something’s pressed to his opening, and Dino wiggles it until it’s properly seated, his rim stretched around it. “I think that your panties are a write-off, but they should keep you decent until you get home … well, unless you run into Takeshi.”

“Hiiieee!” His senpai laughs.

“Don’t change, sweetheart. And don’t try and take that plug out until you’re in the shower, or you’re going to make quite the mess.” His senpai presses a kiss to his nose, and helps him stand up, straightening his uniform out.


	8. Tail of Torment - Dino/Tsuna, Takeshi/Tsuna and Kyōya/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

“This -” his senpai holds up a slim plug with a puffball of a tail, “- is the product of one of Gabriella and I’s joint projects. Reborn found it rather entertaining, and it allowed me to gain control of my Cloud Flames.”

He looks at it with a certain amount of confusion, and then the ball drops. “Hiiieee?! Dino-senpai wants to put that inside me?”

“Well, mostly. And then, when it’s done its job, I’ll put my cock inside you and _thoroughly_ enjoy the rewards.”

“The _rewards_?”

“Your tight little pussy will be well-stretched, slick and hot, and so very sensitive after a whole day at its mercy.” His senpai’s lips curve. “In your place, I’d do my _very_ best to pretend everything is normal until I tug it free, Tsuna-chan, or you’re going to find it’s a very well-used pussy, too.”

He blushes and steps forward, and his senpai smiles and holds out a hand - he hesitates and then takes it. Dino steals a kiss, and he shivers in response.

“Over my lap with you, Tsuna-chan; I need proper access to your cute little pussy.” He drapes himself over his senpai’s lap and squirms as his skirt is flipped up, and Dino examines his panties for a long moment. “I thought so.” Warm fingers brush over the lace, and he flushes as his senpai’s fingers are suddenly touching his skin. “That’ll make things easier, won’t it? It’ll certainly be more comfortable and more convenient than having to make appropriate cuts in your panties, ne?”

He nods and squirms, his cock craving to be touched, to be stimulated in its guise as his clit. He sneaks one hand between his legs and rubs at himself eagerly.

“Good girl.” Heat rolls up his spine, and he cums, every muscle in his abdomen clenching. “Oh, that’s going to feel good when you do that on my cock, Tsuna-chan. Now. This might feel a little cold -”

He shrieks at the touch; his senpai hadn’t been joking. But the slick fluid warms up quickly as it’s massaged into his tightly clenched entrance, and the muscles relax until there’s a finger inside him, spreading more of the lube over his internal walls.

“That was perfect, sweetheart. And now you’re nice and slick, I’m going to work your pretty new tail into your tight little body.” He nods, whining as the finger tickling him withdraws.

It’s replaced by a blunt, cool pressure at his opening, and Dino coos at him as the toy is gently pushed and wriggled into place; it feels _enormous_ and he says as much, making his senpai chuckle.

“It’s barely an inch thick, Tsuna-chan.” The fluffy material of the plug’s attached tail tickles, despite the panties he’s wearing. “We have twenty minutes left before the start of the day; do you want to see what I’m going to put in your pretty pussy once it’s all stretched out?”

He shivers and nods.

“Then on your knees, sweetheart.” He slides off his senpai’s lap and settles in between his thighs. “If you’re a very, very good girl and swallow, I’ll get you off before class starts.” He squirms, his cock straining against the limits his panties put on it and his mind on the plug holding his hole open. His senpai unbuttons his jeans, and he squeaks as he gets a proper look at a cock he’s only felt through fabric before.

(It’s got to be twice the size of his Cloud’s or his Rain’s. He vaguely remembers his tutor making a crack about the origins of both his senpai’s nickname and his family’s name, but its meaning had gone over his head until that moment.)

“Open your pretty little mouth for me, sweetheart.” He makes an ‘o’ with his lips (he’s read enough explicit yaoi to know what it’ll do to his senpai), and his senpai’s cock twitches, a bead of pre-cum at its tip. “As pretty as that is, Tsuna-chan, not even my cock head will fit unless you open your mouth _much_ wider.” He obliges, sticking his tongue out, and his senpai laughs. “You are such a little tease, Tsuna-chan. Now. Anything more than my glans is going to be too much for you for now, but we can schedule the _rigorous_ practise you’ll need to deep throat it _later_.”

He shivers, and Dino’s hands settle into his hair, and the fat head of his senpai’s cock slides over his tongue and stretches his lips wide - he has to work hard to keep his teeth from grazing his senpai’s cock - and he swallows convulsively, tasting nori on his tongue, and Dino moans in pleasure, and the plug in his ass _shivers_ in a way that makes his own cock twitch. (He _thinks_ it’s a minute fluctuation in size, but he’s not sure, and his world is narrowing down to the cock he’s suckling on.)

“Good girl. Now, as I can’t get my cock in your throat yet, I need you to stroke my shaft, or this’ll take _all_ morning.” His senpai sounds amused. “You wouldn’t want Kyō-kun to come and investigate why we’re both out of class, ne? You might end up needing to take more cock than you’ve learned how to handle at this point.” He whines and wraps one hand around the shaft of his senpai’s cock, stroking it, tongue playing with the head of his senpai’s cock. It pulses, and he swallows, relishing the power in making another man cum. “You’re going to kill me when you know what you’re doing, princess. Now, come up here so I can teach you something new involving your little clit and see what you think of cumming with your tail in place.” Dino tugs him up and into sitting on one of his legs. (His senpai’s thigh is wide, and he shivers as some of his weight rests on the plug inside him and the rest on his cock where it was tucked into his panties.) “You’ll like this, sweetheart. You can use a pillow for this when you’re home alone.”

His senpai bounces his leg and encourages him to shift backwards and forwards on his thigh, and he moans in pleasure at the friction, the way the plug in his ass is jostled, and presses against his prostate over and over again and just as the pleasure burns up his spine, Dino coaxes him into a kiss that swallows his scream as he cums. (It’s so much more intense than any of his early attempts to stroke his cock.)

He slumps forward, and his senpai strokes his lower back gently. “We’ve got a few more minutes, sweetheart. Catch your breath; given that I can’t feel more than heat from your panties, they’re altered to hide more than your cock.” He curls into Dino sleepily, and his senpai hugs him with one arm while tucking himself back into his jeans. “Let’s make that plug of yours a little bigger while you’re relaxed, too. It’s not due to expand for another half an hour, but there’s nothing to stop it increasing in volume now.” He shudders as the plug he’d grown accustomed to stretches him all over again. “If you get caught by either your Cloud - or your Rain - and they remove it to make use of your pretty pussy, it’ll expand to a point where it’s stretching you when reinserted.”

“Dino-senpai’s mean.”

“It’s for your own good, sweetheart. If you’re well-stretched and well-lubed, then you’ll be able to take more cock for longer, and you like cock a _lot_ ; I’ve watched you wail for your boys. Imagine being able to do that for _hours_.” His cock twitches in his panties all over again, despite already having had two orgasms at his senpai’s hands.

* * *

“You’ve been wriggling in your seat _all_ morning, Tsuna.” Takeshi has him crowded up against a wall, and his Rain’s aroused. “Last time you wriggled that much in morning school, I’d woken you up with my cock. So was it Kyōya, or Dino, ikigai-mine? Or has Sho-chan or Haya-chan figured out what a harness is for?”

“Dino-senpai.” His Rain shivers, the hand on his hip tightening. “Would Takeshi-kun like to know what Dino-senpai did to Tsuna-chan this morning?”

“I _always_ enjoy knowing what your other seme have been using my pretty ikigai for.” He swallows, and Takeshi kisses him; the kiss is all teeth, and his Rain’s shoved a leg between his, and he grinds against it, feeling the same fire that had rolled up his spine when Dino had shown him how to use a man’s leg for his own pleasure. “I’ve made us Hard to see, Tsuna-chan. Are you going to _show_ me, or _tell_ me, lovely?”

“Showing you, ’Keshi.”

“Mmm. But this won’t leave you squirming, Tsuna. It’s only hard use of your tight little arse that makes you squirm like that on a hard chair.” The hand on his hip slides further round, and he watches his Rain’s eyes widen as his fingertips brush the puff-ball tail that topped the plug that has to have doubled in size. He hadn’t been able to sit still; every time he’d thought he could cope with it, it’s volume had increased, and Dino had grinned at him. “Did he fuck you, Tsuna-chan? Did he mount you and breed you and leave you stuffed with a plug to stop your cunt leaking cum everywhere?”

His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and Takeshi watches the movement like a cat watching a mouse. “He’s um, saved that pleasure for later, Takeshi-kun. I did swallow, though. His cock is so big, ’Keshi. Too big. So he gave me a pretty tail that’s serving double duty, and I want his cock in my pussy so badly -”

“- am I allowed to help with that, Tsuna? Or will he get territorial if I fuck you before he’s managed to squeeze himself inside you? I’ve seen the way his eyes shade purple almost as often as they go green -”

“He sounded amused by the idea, actually.” His Rain spins them around and pushes him (gently) down onto the blanket that now lives out on the roof, and he squeaks and blushes as his skirt is flipped up for the second time that day.

“Oh, Fuck. That shouldn’t be anywhere near as hot as it is, Tsuna. Did he show you what he was going to shove in your pussy before he did so?” He nods, and Takeshi’s fingers investigate his rim, clearly trying to gauge how well-stretched he already was. “You’re going to have to flash Kyōya with this at lunchtime, Tsuna-chan. He’ll pout if he realises he didn’t get to see you in sexy little bunny rabbit mode.”

Takeshi’s tugs on the plug gently, and he wails as it’s pulled free; it had been shaped to hold his rim open, rather than the normal narrow stem and fat bulb.

“You should suck on this, Tsuna-chan, or it’s going to end up covered in dust and all itchy when I put it back.” He almost balks before remembering what Shamal had done at his request and instead opens his mouth, and Takeshi pushes into his mouth. The fluff of the tail tickles his nose, and he shivers as his Rain returns to a position behind him, clearly admiring his pussy. “Sensei does good work, Tsuna. You’re all pretty and open and ready to fuck. You’re going to feel so good when I slide inside you.”

He moans around the plug in his mouth (it’s much smaller than his senpai's fat cock head) as his Rain’s hands wrap grip his hips, holding him steady as Takeshi pushes into his body with one steady thrust that has him purring with pleasure. (Something about the plug had his rim agonisingly sensitive, pleasure spiking rapidly almost beyond a point of bearability.)

“Your muscles are already quivering around my cock, Tsuna. Are you _really_ going to cum so quickly?” He nods, and his Rain fucks him with short, sharp thrusts, the sort he’d not dared to use before; he squirms, and if his mouth hadn’t been full, there’d be demands spilling from his lips for Takeshi to fuck him deeper and harder and with more force. The hunger is _brutal_ and he suspects that his senpai’s done something to fan its flames.

His muscles clamp tight, his toes curling with the vicious pleasure of being fucked with such power - and such ease. Just as he comes down, his Rain’s cock pulses inside him, and he squirms at the sensation; he’s sure he’s not supposed to be able to feel the cum that had just spilt inside him, but he can, and it feels so much better being taken raw.

Takeshi rocks back on his heels, his cock sliding free of his pussy, and he whines around the plug in his mouth. “Shh. Just let me appreciate the sight of my cum coating the inside of your pussy for a moment before I put your tail back and let you lick me clean of our juices.” He shivers and lets the saliva-covered plug drop into his own hands; he holds it out to his Rain, who takes it with a put upon sound and pushes it into his open pussy.

It expands to fit, and he pants as it goes beyond that, spreading his rim wider still, and Takeshi tugs on his powder-puff tail, shifting it enough to examine the plug itself. The movements are torture, the neck of the plug rubbing at his rim in a cruel fashion, and he whines.

“I thought you wanted me to lick you clean, ’Keshi?”

“I do. But this is fascinating, Tsuna. Do you know how Dino-sensei is making it work? I like the way it’s making you squirm and what it does to your pussy; you were so _easy_ to pull onto my cock. Hot and wet and so sensitive.” He snarls, and Rain laughs, and flips his skirt down, and then circles around to his head.

’Keshi’s cock is so much easier to suck than his senpai’s. It doesn’t make his jaw hurt, and he experiments, one hand wrapped around his Rain’s shaft, and Takeshi moans in pleasure as he works past his minor gag reflex and succeeds at kissing his hand for a brief moment.

“Fuck. Did he teach you this, too?” He nods, and his Rain’s hands tangle in his hair, and he makes an undignified sound as Takeshi rolls his hips and shoves his cock into his throat and holds it there until he’s dizzy and desperate. His vision’s grey, and then Takeshi’s cock pulses and he’s released, and he glares at his Rain.

“Ask, Takeshi. You’re lucky I can’t make it into Dying Will mode treating my throat like that.” His voice sounds raspy, and he facepalms as his Rain’s cock twitches again. “We don’t have time for round three -”

* * *

“My office, little animal. The permission to violate the school’s uniform code only applies to your _stockings_.” He flushes as several of his classmates stop, and look at him, clearly confused and trying to figure out what, exactly, was wrong with his uniform. (He knows what it is; Kyōya’s below him on the stairs, and his Cloud is wiping away what he assumes is a nose bleed. Takeshi tries to follow him when he peels off towards the disciplinary office, but he shakes his head.

“Go to class, Takeshi. Kyōya won’t hurt me -“

“I’m not worried about _that_ ; I was hoping to watch as he spanks you, Tsuna-chan.” He squirms, the plug inside him taking advantage of the moment to increase in volume _again_. “Because it’s not like he’s going to bite you to death in his traditional manner. Not if he just saw your tail -“

“ _Class._ You won’t just watch, Takeshi, and you’re the reason my voice _sounds_ like this.” His Rain pouts.

“But -“

“If your ass isn’t in a classroom chair in the next five minutes, I will _bite_ you to death, Takeshi.” His Cloud’s bitten off order is carried on a wisp of Mist, and his Rain whines before retreating in the direction of their classroom. He sighs and limps down the corridor (he’s still adjusting to the size of his ‘tail’; it’s starting to affect the way he walks), and Tetsuya unlocks Kyōya’s office and ushers him inside, before shutting the door behind him, and he bites his lip and then daringly, he flops on one of his Cloud’s couch, rolling onto his belly when his tail-plug almost makes cum.

He’s half-asleep on his belly, his skirt hiked up, when the door opens again; fortunately, it’s only his Cloud, and the older teen’s possessive Flames _flood_ the space as Kyōya gets his second eyeful of his tail, and the damp patch his panties now possessed after four orgasms and far too much pre-cum.

“I’m going to _bite_ the Horse to death.”

“… why?”

“Because he’s using you to tease me, little animal. He clearly wanted me to do exactly what I’ve just done. And I should have realised that he was up to something when he sent me a set of _bunny_ ears.” He rolls over, squeaking as he puts his weight on a plug that was now even _larger_. “Takeshi’s already snapped and fucked you, hasn’t he?”

“Up on the roof.” His Cloud shakes himself, and his own eyes track down the other’s body to the unsubtle bulge in his pants, and he licks his lips, anticipating what it’ll feel like in the place of his tail. “Was surprised you didn’t interrupt us. Would have liked your cock in my mouth while Takeshi fucked me -” Kyōya crosses the room to the couch he’s sprawled on, and he squeaks as he’s picked up and casually draped over his Cloud’s lap. “- will Kyōya-senpai make me _feel_ his cock?”

“Once I’ve punished you _appropriately_ , little animal.” He shivers as his Cloud flips his skirt back up and then caresses his ass. “And these panties are going to get in my way, so they’ll have to go.” He whines and buries his head in the couch cushion; he’s growing increasingly less comfortable with his cock. (Being penetrated was so much more enjoyable than stroking himself.) “I have a set of clothes for you, little animal. And spanking covered skin will be nowhere near as pleasurable for either of us.”

There’s a snick, and his panties are suddenly loose and being eased free of his body; his cock twitches and his Cloud’s fingers slide down to play with it and his balls. “ _Kyōya_ -”

“Patience, little animal. Roll onto your side for me, so I can get a towel underneath you; haha-ue will get sarcastic about the stains if I let you cum all over my trousers.” He flushes and rolls onto his side; his Cloud summons a towel from somewhere, and then he’s back on his front, his tail the only thing he’s wearing beneath the waist. “Relax for me, little animal. I need to remove your pretty tail.”

He whines; it’s so big now, he’s not sure how he’s going to stretch for it to be removed and then take even more when Kyōya tries to reinsert it. Kyōya tugs on the plug gently, wiggling it until the rim ‘track’ is unseated, and then pulls it free of his body with a ‘pop’, leaving him feeling hollow and empty.

“I’m impressed, little animal. You’ve been managing to concentrate like this?” He shrugs, and Kyōya laughs. “Well, enough that no-one sent you to me for discipline, at least.” His Cloud fingers him, deliberately, spreading the now pooled slick inside him over his hyper-sensitive rim and internal walls, and he pants and wriggles, rubbing his cock against Kyōya’s thigh. “I can get _three_ fingers in your not so tight little hole, little animal. I look forward to seeing how well stretched you after Dino-san finishes his little experiment; perhaps my little cousin and I will share you tonight. Let ourselves in via your balcony, and stuff both of our cocks in your gaping and eager little ass.”

He shudders, his cock twitching, and he’s so close to cumming when his Cloud pulls his fingers free of his ass, and he shrieks and cums convulsively as the same, damp hand makes contact with his buttock with a smack that resounds in the quiet room.

“Good boy.” The words don’t make warmth curl in his gut in quite the same way as ‘good girl’ does. “Count the blows for me, Tsuna- _kun_. There’ll be twelve. One for each year you’ve been hiding from me.” He whines but does so obediently as his Cloud rains the blows down on his ass cheeks, finishing off with a last one, delivered directly to his swollen and well-stretched rim. His muscles spasm in response, and he cums, a second time - it’s dry given how quickly it happens. “I think we’ll keep this as our private thing, Tsuna-kun. Every time you need to be bitten to death, I’ll spank your pretty little arse a little longer, a little harder -”

He shivers and whines, and his Cloud’s fingers return to his gaping opening. “Please Kyōya,. Takeshi’s cock felt so good; he didn’t even have to slick himself to take me. Just press into my body and roll his hips and _enjoy_ my ass.” His seme fucks him slowly with the fingers of his dominant hand, a slow, demanding series of thrusts that rub his knuckles against his hyper-sensitive rim. “Won’t Kyōya see if he likes me like this? All loose and wet and ready for my seme’s cock? So easy for him, and so sensitive - I came from Takeshi’s cock alone, senpai.” His Cloud makes a small needy sound, and he finds himself bent over the arm of the sofa, up on tip-toes, and Kyōya behind him, and he shrieks as he’s slammed into, the rough wool of his pants against his sore buttocks almost as intense as taking his Cloud’s thick cock with a single thrust.

“Perhaps we should keep you like this, little animal. Hole open and swollen, wet and hot and welcoming, remade to be our cock-sheath.” His muscles twitch, spasming around the cock buried in his ass, overstimulated but in a good way. “After all, a good girl has a pussy that’s always ready for her menfolk, doesn’t _she_?” He shrieks and cums. “Oh, that kink is going to be fun, isn’t it?”

He whimpers, and Kyōya redoubles his pace, and his body protests the pleasure being forced on it, muscles spasming, in open revolt at how hard they’re being used, and his Cloud keeps fucks him through his orgasm. (He’s too loose to resist the movement. He likes that. More than he should.) And finally, there’s his Cloud’s cum, deep inside him.

“ _Such_ a good girl, Tsuna-chan. So obedient and _proper_.” He shivers, and his Cloud withdraws, reaching for the plug, and it’s eased back into his pussy, his Cloud wriggling it until his rim’s properly seated on it’s ‘rail’ and it expands until it’s stretching him again. (It also grows more of the soft nubs that had so tortured his rim when he’d climbed the stairs in front of his Cloud.) “I think you should spend the afternoon in my office, sitting seiza; you’re never going to find a comfortable position to sit in, given how well-stuffed you are.”

He squirms, and his Cloud swallows. It amuses him. (It must be his pom-pom tail wiggling that’s trying his Cloud’s self-control.) “And that’s not because Kyōya-senpai will want to have me again when his cock’s stiff again, sì?”

* * *

“Greedy, Kyōya. I was looking forward to seeing our Tsuna-chan trying to sit still this afternoon.”

“Hn.” He leans against his Cloud’s thigh, limp and well fucked, the plug in his ass so big he can barely move, and the base of his ears - that had merged with his scalp and were very, very sensitive when played with - being scritched by his Cloud. “Wasn’t this what Dino-san wanted when he fitted our uke’s tail this morning?”

“It was. But Kyōya’s still been very greedy; how many times has Kyō-kun taken our Sky’s tight little pussy this afternoon?” He can’t remember, but if he shifts, he can feel himself ‘slosh’.

“It’s not so tight after being stuffed with your toy all day, Cavallone. It’s stopped even _trying_ to close up; you should see how large your toy’s grown.” His senpai’s eyes light up, and his body quivers around the occupant of his over-sensitised channel. “One thrust. No preparation. And ‘she’ cums almost instantly.”

“Then it’s working as it’s meant to; Takeshi told me you dragged her off after seeing it while she was on the stairs.”

“You’re a cruel man, Cavallone-dono.” His senpai’s lips twitch. “The tail was unnecessary, but _very_ much appreciated.”

“Come here, Tsuna-chan; I want to see just how well-stretched you are.” He whimpers and stands up gingerly; the plug portion of his tail is so long and so very thick it’s making it hard to walk. He manages it, though, and Dino-senpai catches him as he stumbles, and he almost sobs in overwhelmed frustration. “Shh. I’m going to put a different one in when we’re done, sweetheart. It’ll be a lot smaller, and help your sweet little pussy close up again after we’re done, but first, I want a turn at you in a well-loosened and thoroughly well-used state. I enjoy fingering you, but frankly, just slamming into your cunt appeals too.”

He shivers, and his senpai tugs him down, and he lays over someone’s lap for the third time today. (Kyōya had put a fresh set of panties on him after the fourth round and then rubbed him through them for almost an hour, leaving him almost unconscious with the diffuse pleasure.)

“Did she enjoy being spanked?” He whines, and his Cloud snarls.

“And I’ll take that as a yes, but that’s going to be your ‘thing’, Kyō-kun, sì?”

“The little animal is _mine_ to punish.” Dino laughs and tugs gently on his tail, but his body resists, his tortured rim stretched almost beyond recovery. It’s tugged on with a little more force, and then Dino’s fingers probe and tickle and stretch his rim a little bit further until it gives up and allows his senpai to pull it free.

“Oh, I’m impressed, little animal. That’s far bigger than I was expecting you to manage; your Rain and Cloud will be able to share you with relative ease after wearing your tail for the day. You’ll like that, sweetheart; it’s very _intimate_ to be sandwiched between two men and fucked hard.” He whines. “I think we should use it daily and then put you to bed with your nighttime plug to make sure we don’t wreck your pussy entirely; it’s too much fun to risk ruining.” Fingers slide into his wet hole, playing with the cum that he’s been playing with, stroking his stretched and painfully sensitive internal walls, teasing him with malice aforethought. “But if we keep up this regime, you’ll be such a good little girl for us; so easy to just bend over and _fuck_.”

“So why the determination to stretch _her_ pussy out, herbivore?” He hears his senpai’s zip snick, and then his Cloud makes an ‘oh’ sound, and he remembers kneeling and desperately suckling on his senpai’s cock head, barely able to open his mouth wide enough to avoid grazing it with his teeth. It had been so big, so long, and he wanted it inside him so very much. (The plug had gotten so long; he’d had to sit up so straight to make himself comfortable on the stool Kyōya had given him to make seiza easier.)

He’s manhandled, lifted, his pussy dripping cum and the slick it had started producing to make its use easier, and he wails as he’s allowed to slide down the full length of his senpai’s cock; he opens his eyes when he’s at the bottom and is rewarded by the sight of his Cloud stroking his own cock. “Such a good girl. Think about how hard you tight little cunt found taking my finger this morning; it should always be this easy for you to take a cock, shouldn’t it? You should stay wet and aroused and _loose_ for us, ne?” He shivers and whines, and his senpai’s big hands wrap around his hips, and he’s being lifted and dropped over and over again, and he shrieks as gravity is allowed to do the work, and his ass just _takes_ every deep thrust. It’s like his tail’s reshaped him, stretched and hollowed him out until he’s able to take whatever he’s given by his senpai.

“Dino-senpai!” He tumbles over the cliff-edge, his tired, over-worked muscles trying to ring down on the cock in his ass. He fails, and his senpai (his Lightning, despite everything) hums and slows down. He blinks blearily, and Kyōya’s crowding him, and he squeaks as he realises what his seme intend. “No, no, they won’t fit. Dino-senpai’s cock is so big -”

“- you’re slack and wet around my cock, sweetheart. We’ve shown how well your pussy stretches when pressed; you’ll be _fine_.” He whines and buries his head in his Cloud’s chest even as there’s blunt pressure at his perineum that slides ‘back’ until it’s pushing at his rim. It resists for a moment and then stretches achingly slowly, and Kyōya keeps pushing, keeps pressing, and his body _yields_. He greys out briefly as his body’s forced to take even more than it had managed earlier. “Good girl. I think we’re going to let Kyōya do all the work to maximise your pleasure.”

He whines as his Cloud sets a pace that’s harsh, Kyōya’s glans ‘pulling’ at his rim on every out-stroke and he pants and his clit throbs and he’s so absolutely overwhelmed that he can’t do anything but let his senpai enjoy his body, to slide their cocks against each other inside him, the slick mess that his Rain and his Cloud had filled him with making the movement smooth and easy.

“Come for us, sweetheart.” He shudders and wails, his body trying and failing to clamp tight around its occupants. (It aches, his balls dry from too many orgasms.) And his seme follow him, clearly thoroughly content with their use of his body. He’s lifted off them, and his tail-plug is returned to his body, expanding to be so oversized that he whines in annoyance. “Shhh. You don’t want Takeshi to feel neglected, do you? I promise that we’ll swap it out before you collapse into bed tonight -” he covers his eyes and whines, and his senpai laughs; “- don’t worry sweetheart, we’re not going to make you walk anywhere.”

(He resigns himself to a very long evening. One he’ll _thoroughly_ enjoy.)


End file.
